Many testing devices have been provided in order to test components prior to utilization in their intended environment. It is highly desirable to provide a testing apparatus that effects as realistic an environmental testing as possible. There is a need for an aircraft wheel bearing test system which will provide realistic duplication of the actual environment in which the wheel and bearings will operate. The bearing test system should provide an accurate means for evaluating aircraft wheel bearings while mounted in a simulated wheel and on a simulated axle both of which provide representative aircraft component stiffness, functions, and operational environment. The test system must be capable of producing loads comparable to those developed during actual aircraft operation sequences, i.e., ramp positioning, taxi maneuvers, takeoffs, drift landings, and so on.